1013 - Wonkyu
by LynCliff
Summary: Hanya sebuah perbincangan gaje yang berakhir lamaran. / Ide dari guyonan author dengan teman satu kelas. / Warn : BL, Sho-ai, No Lemon, bahasa anak jaman sekarang, EYD setengah jadi, Typos.


1013

By Lyncliff

Disclaimer : Wonkyu bukan punya gue

Warn : BL, Sho-ai, No Lemon, bahasa anak jaman sekarang, EYD setengah jadi, Typos.

Cast : Wonkyu

Genre : School Life, setengah Romance, setengah humor –author juga bingung ini genre apaan-

Rate : T

.

'Sebenernya ini serius apa gak? Masih berasa mimpi tau!'

.

Happy Reading^^

.Oktober 13, 20xx.

Di suatu jam istirahat. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendengus entah keberapa kalinya di jam yang sangat berharga bagi para murid di Seoul High School. Berjalan bolak balik dari Kelas-Perpus-Kantin-Toilet. Dan semua itu berakhir kembali di kelasnya –yang syukurnya siang itu lagi kosong-. Sungguh menyusahkan + menyebalkan orang yang selama ini mengikutinya. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting yang tidak ingin dia dengarkan. Ya, secara dia kan jenius. Sementara orang di belakangnya (yang terus membuka mulutnya mengatakan hal aneh- hanya modal tampang dan kaya + berandal, pinter paling pol juga peringkat dua dibawahnya, setidaknya itu yang Kyu pikirkan) sok sokan menasehati dirinya dengan hal aneh.

Kyu : Hentikan ocehanmu, Choi Siwon!

Siwon : Hm? gak akan. Lalu soal biologi bla... bla... bla...

Kyu : Iya gue udah tahu. Besok juga gue bakal dapat nilai paling tinggi.

Siwon : Huft..okelah. Kalau begitu langsung ke intinya aja.

Kyu : Emang apa intinya?

Siwon : Akhir-akhir ini gue lihat lu sering kumpul sama anak cowok.

Kyu : Itu wajar, Won -_

Siwon : Ya Lu tau kan, jika cowok lagi pada ngumpul apa yang mereka omongin?

Kyu :1,175% Bola, sisanya anu.

Siwon : Anu nya siapa?

Kyu : -Blushing- Ya Anu itu...

Siwon : Oh Lu tau juga rupanya. Lu udah gak polos ya.

Kyu : Y-Ya kan itu wajar? Ntar kalo gue nikah gue gak tau gituan gimana?

Siwon : Kasian jodohmu ntar.

Kyu : M-Maksudmu? –masih blushing-

Siwon : Masa iya mau sama-sama dominan

Kyu : H-Ha?

Siwon : Tapi gue berani jamin kalau ilmu kamasutramu masih cetek.

Kyu : -geplak Siwon pake buku paket 389 halaman- Lu ngremehin gue, hah?

Siwon : Ouch..gak juga. Gue Cuma kasian sama sememu jika lu gak polos lagi. cowok kan kebanyakan nyarinya yang masih polos.

Kyu : Sok tau -_ kenapa kalau polos?. 'dan apa maksudnya seme? Kok jadi cowok? Itu typo apa bukan, won?'

Siwon : Karena polos pasti mudah didominasi.

Kyu : 'Kok gue gak mudeng ya? Apa ini sisi jenius dari Siwon? aduh, gue harus belajar banyak darinya.' Jadi kaya pedhofil ya?

Siwon : Bukan polos karena umurnya. Gue kira Lu jenius.

Kyu : Lu tau? Sejak tadi gue gak gerti apa yang Lu bilang -_-

Siwon : Intinya gini, kalau udah gede. Gue sebagai pria bakal cari istri yang polos, dan pastinya dia imut, putih, dan tinggi. Gak lupa dia jenius dan pastinya terpandang.

Kyu : Lu cuma mau bilang gitu? -_ apa hubungannya sama gue ? Lu mau minta gue nyari perempuan dengan kriteria kek gitu? Cih, gue gak sudi.

Siwon bangkit dari kursi yang selama tiga puluh menit lalu dia duduki hanya untuk mengobrol dengan si jenius sekolah, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kelas.

Siwon : Gak perlu. Karena yang bakal jadi istri gue itu Lu, Cho Kyuhyun. Gue harap Lu mau jadi seperti yang gue sebutkan tadi sampai waktu kita menikah.

Bisa ditebak, Kyu cengo ditempat. Setelah berlama-lama bicara dan dibuat kesal, semuanya berakhir mengejutkan seperti ini. Ada beberapa hal sebenarnya, pertama karena pernyataan Siwon yang mungkin...melamarnya? ditahun terakhir dia di SHS? Lalu...kenapa sekarang tubuhnya dingin dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat seringai tampan dari seorang Siwon yang biasanya meluluhkan hati semua wanita? –dan sekarang Kyu sendiri juga luluh, ada yang salah dengan Cho Kyuhyun-.

'Dia... ngelamar gue ...?'

 _Haruskah Gue terima?_

.End.

RnR please?

Sequel? Silahkan lanjutkan di imajinasi reader masing-masing. No Lemon because ramadhan udah deket, nak :3 -plak- Marhaban ya Ramadhan ^^ buat yang muslim, ayo teguhkan iman! ga cuma puasa makan minum, kita juga harus puasa akan asupan :3 -dilanjut setelah teraih sebelum sahur ya~ -

Sekian, Termamacita.


End file.
